I Hate Everything About You
by Wield
Summary: one of my older stories i don't really like it but it's pretty much complete. songficDMHGdoubleshot.haha.
1. Hate Love Realtionshit

_A/n: Okay Second Fic. Writer's Block onthe other 1 . Songfic. I was reading fics when I was listenin to music and then this song turned on and it was like exactly what described Hermione and Draco to me_

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

Hermione grabbed her books from off the floor in the middle of the hallway, she was on the verge of tears. 'How come what he said get to me like that , he always called me a mudblood?' was the only thing that went through her mind. 'I've never had feelings like this about him before. Why now!' she was going insane.  
  
_**Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
**_

_::::::Ten minutes Earlier:::::::_

They just walked out of Potions. Draco rushed out of the class with Hermione tailing after him. "Malfoy!Stop.Listen to Me!I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE!!I don't know how they know!"he turns around and marched toward her "You know Mudblood, I could care less who the fuck you told because it was a DARE! I never liked you and never WILL!!!!" she falls on her knees and began to cry as he turned around and stormed off.

_  
**Only when I stop to think about it  
**_

Why Me !It was a dare Hermione. All a Dare He Doesn't love me. But I love him. GOD I FUCKING HATE HIM FROM THE WAY HE TALKS TO THAT LITTLE SPARKLE IN HIS PIERCING GRAY EYES!

_**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**_

_Draco POV_

I told her it was a dare. Well it was but I fell for her. I HATE THAT LITTLE FILTHY MUDBLOOD FROM THE BUCK TEETH TO THAT BUSHWAX OF A HEAD OF HER'S! The fact is I hate everything about her.But the scary thing is I think I love her, is that so wrong?!NO! Of course not! I hope I hurt her and her mudblood feelings! I walk into the head common room since I of course am head boy and the mudbloods Head Girl. I didn't notice anyone else in the room until I saw Granger run to her room with her hand covering her face, Good no one wants to see that ugly face of her's anyways. She'd probably break the mirror when she goes into the bath room .

**_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_**

**  
**oh shit that bitch turns her music on again. Great. Now I gotta listen to her sobs and her gay

CD sheesh she called it 3DG or something I hate the music she plays. Oh great as if she read my mind she turns it louder.

_**  
Only when I stop to think about it  
**_

_Hermione's PoV_

I run to my room when I see him there and cover my face so he can't see my tears. I turn on my Three Days Grace CD and turn on Just Like You as I cry then I hear him sigh in aggravation so I turn it louder and walk to my Bathroom and Clean up a little so I can go to dinner and look like nothing happened. I really do wish nothing did to begin . I can't believe how mean he is. Oh great here comes the Jack ass now. "Granger Open the Fucking Bathroom Door Now Damn it I know your just crying you stupid bitch." "Go the Fuck away asshole" I scream and run back into my room after I unlock the door.

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you**_

I change into my normal clothes. My Black torn Pants and My Volcom Shirt with my Black Vans. I don't think I could take being without my clothes from the Mall for too long or I'd go insane, I go down stairs and I find my book sit in the bean bag in the shape of a Huge Lioness . This isn't the common room of course this is the fun room. Its for studying,reading,having fun and stuff. 

_**Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know**_

**  
**Malfoy comes down stairs. And looks at me.and sits on his bean Bag and stares at me. "WHAT Do you want from me now , wanna treat me like shit and make me cry another layer of mascara off?" "No Bitch" "Go.To.Hell.Dick.Wad." "Slut" "ass" "Whore" "Fucker" "AssHole" "Wanker" "MuDblood" "Ferret Boy" "Shut The Fuck up MudBlood" "Ho..Hum, Lemme Guess NO.""You know I hate you!" "GOOD CAUSE I HATE YOU TOO!"

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me**_

Hermione stands up and pushes past Malfoy making him fall on his but making him scream in shock. She walks out of the Dorm and Closes the Portal Door. And leans against it then slides down it. "Why"she cries again. 

_**  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me**_

Malfoy goes against the door inside it and leans against crossing his arms in front of his chest and says "Why?" and sighs with greif, then he hears Hermione hum then sing "I hate every thing about you why do I love you?"

_**I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
**_

_A/n: I hope you like my first Songfic . Idk if I should go on or start a different one bcuz its fun to make a story around a song but its kinda confusing to try to go on with this one but yeah. I love you r/r_


	2. just like you

A/N: Okay Since my firstchapter for I hate Everything about you got like um..lots of love. LOL I decided to try to write more on it. so heres chappy 2

_LasT TiMe:::_

_  
Hermione stands up and pushes past Malfoy making him fall on his but making him scream in shock. She walks out of the Dorm and Closes the Portal Door. And leans against it then slides down it. "Why"she cries again._

_****_

_Malfoy goes against the door inside it and leans against crossing his arms in front of his chest and says "Why?" and sighs with greif, then he hears Hermione hum then sing "I __hate every thing about you why do I love you?"_

**JuSt LiKe YoU**

_Draco PoV_

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you**_

I felt Stunned then heard a loud pop in front of me so opened my eyes. It was Lucius(a/n did I spell it right),Great. He doesn't seem too happy. I slowly get up from the door and he glares at me and takes out his wand. "Draco My Boy. Is what I heard true. Is what Goyle and Crabbe said true!?!" "Wha..what did they say father?" "That, That You fell for a MUDBLOOD!" I can't tell the truth "Are THOSE Moronic Globs of Life Actually getting something right for once? Draco answer me NOW!" "....uh...no""WHAT!?" "I...said...noo.." "Good!" he took his wand and raised it to me and said "if it was I would have killed both of you." oh god just what I need "Draco I DO NOT want any more problems so don't create any or Snape will tell me. And I will deal with it!DO YOU UndERSTAND" "yes father"I closed my eyes and heard a loud pop. 

_**  
I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you  
**_

'Wow that was the first time I had a conversation with him and didn't get hurt.' I hear the Mudblood Cry more did she listen? I lean next to the door. Then swing it open. "Mudblood" I hiss at her. "M..Mal...Malfoy, I'm sorry" "Oh Big Fucken Deal Mudblood it isn't gonna save the world. Let alone that GAY SPEW Thing."she sniffles and cries more I'm acting like him . I don't want to . I hate my father for what he has done to my mother and me and how he's tried to change me so many times before. I offer her my hand . She rubbed her eyes and took my hand. When she stood she brushed off her robe.

**_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_**

she walked toward me a little and gives me a hug . I feel loved more then I ever had before. She leans her head on my should and starts to cry its sounded like an apology. I pat her back trying to comfort her. I hear a pop in the back ground of her sobs. I look up and I see Lucius again . OH SHIT! "DRACO, I THOUGHT NOTHING WAS GOING ON WITH THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD AND YOU!" he takes out his wand and I tell Hermione to Run to Dumbledore and she nods faintly.  
  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You**_'re wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my wayYou're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**

"Draco you dissapoint me dearly. I have no choice" Hermione runs for the door as He puts the Cruciatus on me as I fall to my knees and hold back my tears. I won't let him get to me. I won't!

_**  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you  
**_

_Hermione's PoV_

He told me to get Dumbledore so I run towards the door and run out of the room not before I hear his Father give him the Cruciatus Curse. I keep running even though I'm on a verge of tears. I scream the password about half way across the hallway but it opens and I run in . I stop to see Dumbledore looking like he was waiting for me, but then again its always like that "Professor. Malfoy's dad...is here... he put the Cruciatus on him. Draco told me to get you. Please help..." I say so quickly since I was already out of breathe.

_**  
I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you  
**_

"Oh My. Of Course Ms.Granger. Let us Go right now"we go to the dorm as fast as we can and luckily they were both still there , but Draco looks terribly ill. Dumbledore says something to Lucius and He Mutters a spell and Lucius Disappears. He says "Everything is safe now. I reported him to Azkaban . Tell Mr.Malfoy when he awakes that his father will receive the Dementor's Kiss. And Please be ever so kind to bring him to the infirmary ." "Yes Professor" I levitate Draco to the infirmary and sit down on his bed waiting for him to awake

**_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**

As He Slowly opens his eyes I can see the pain in them. Then he smiles weakly. "I hate my father. He tries to Change me into him. All the time. He is the far most worst father figure out there"I smile sadly and tell him what I was told to "Your... Father....is getting the Dementor's Kiss tomorrow." "Good." I hug him and say I'm glad he's okay.

**_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**

_Draco's PoV_

I hug her back telling her I always loved her I feel her tears leak on my neck .I kiss her forehead and rock her gently,

we leave the infirmary after Madame Pomfrey checks me over for the umpteenth time. Its near Lunch so we go to the great hall to eat. When we walk in everyone stares at us because we were together.but we ignored it. I kissed her forehead and went to my table I felt her blush from across the room and then I heard the weasleyette scream "OH MY GOD THAT WAS SOOO SWEET!" I can tell she's practically crimson .

On my own, cause I can**_'t take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to  
_**

today me and Hermione are going to Azkaban to watch my Fucked up Father get the Dementor's Kiss. I see my mother there and I run over to her and give her a big hug she seems so happy to see me and see father get what he deserves. "Draco Darling why haven't you introduced us yet?" "Oh yeah Mum this is Hermione Granger, you know the girl I told you about that made me get the Cruciatus for the first time" "Oh..Hullo There Dear. Draco has told me everything about you since second year." she looks like her blushing was burning her alive because here we go again with the crimson. "Uh...Thanks... it's a pleasure to meet you"

**_  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**

She gets a huge hug from my mum then I hear my mum say thank you for saving him . "Who?" granger asks "Draco of course he's told me he got so worried when you were in the infirmary that year , that was when I knew you'd be the one." "The One What" I look at my shoes and mumble "the one to save me from turning into my father." "Oh." I feel her hug me and I Look up to see the Dementors Circling Lucius and ripping his happiness out of him not that he ever had any.

**_  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
_**

I hear him scream and fall down on the ground to his knees and the I see him get the last bit taken out of him and hug Hermione tightly, and I tell her I love her for the first time she snuggles into me and says I love you too.

**_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_**

a/n: second Chappy Complete. I love You. R/r


End file.
